Calendrier de l'avent
by Shueino
Summary: Cadeau pour la fanbase
1. Préface

Bonjour a tous

J'ai choisit pour vous remerciez de tous ce que vous faîtes et aussi pour attendre noël de faire un recueil de fiction chaque jour à la manière d'un calendrier de l'avant ;)

Les personnes et personnages ne m'appartienne pas (sauf les miens)

les personnes citées ou mentionné (sans nom) s'appartiennent

les personnages présent appartiennent à leurs créateurs soit Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn, Bob, Mahyar

les personnages que je créée m'appartiennent (vous les reconnaîtrez ;) )

aucune copies totale ou partielle n'est autorisé

si vous ne voulez pas que je mentionne votre personne n'hésitez pas à me le dire je re plubirais l'histoire où vous apparaissez en vous enlevant

bonne lecture ;)

shuei


	2. 1er décembre-les cinq premières

Comment c'est créée la fanbase (selon moi), c'est juste pour mettre en scène le décor me tuer pas.

j'espère que cela vous plaira

* * *

1er décembre

La nuit était longue en ce jour du 14 juillet 2015, les nuages gris doux surplombait le paysage, une jeune fille marchait tranquillement, observant la nature sans vraiment la voir, non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais plutôt qu'elle pensait à Fanta et Bob, deux youtuber de Minecraft, à la suite de leurs aventures et surtout comment faire pour accueillir une communauté autour d'une série de Jeux de rôle dirigé par Mahyar et ses joueurs Krayn, Seb et Fred du grenier, et Bob.

Theta et Koscheii marchait depuis un moment, les yeux dans le vague, à un moment elle se cogna à un arbre, mais elle ne sentie rien, pourtant elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose mais rien ne s'était produit. Intriguée la jeune fille tata l'arbre, l'écorce était douce presque duveteuse, cela l'amusait de sentir cette sensation de duvet aux bout des doigts et elle ne fit pas attention et passa au travers.

Hakukai se promenait dans les nuages, observant le paysage féerique qui s'étendait devant elle, elle ne regrettait pas de s'être appuyer contre cet arbre étrange. Elle qui voulait rêver de choses et d'autres et laissé libre cours à son art elle était ravie.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, un bruit comme si quelqu'un était tombé dans la neige, un peu inquiète elle s'approcha du bruit et vit une jeune fille grommelant s'extirper de la poudreuse. Riant légèrement elle alla aider l'infortunée.

\- Tu vas bien ? rien de casser ?

\- Non… merci heu…

\- Hakukai ou Haku comme tu veux

\- Enchanté moi c'est Theta et Koscheii, on est ou au juste ?

\- Bonne question

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent explorer l'endroit, tout n'était que nuages blancs. Elle discutait sur le chemin, apprenant à se connaitre doucement.

Au bout d'un moment elles virent une maison, une maison en pierre, assez basique mais confortable avec deux bureaux possédant chacun une chaise, deux chambres avec dans chacune d'entre elle un passage qui, elle l'espérait, les ramènerais chez y avait dans la salle commune, composée d'une table avec deux chaises, un unique calendrier avec la date 14/07/2015.

Les filles semblaient se connaitre depuis longtemps, alors qu'elles venaient juste de se rencontrer, elles étaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la bâtisse échangeant des idées farfelues sur un de leurs points communs : Aventures.

Au bout d'un moment Theta et Koscheii eu une idée, elle l'exposa à sa nouvelle amie qui réfléchit avant d'accepter. Elles se séparèrent et se dirent à demain.

Temtaranne, Madpsychohatter avaient au même moment découvert une maison semblable en pierre mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que cette maison était relié à l'autre et qu'elle allait changer leurs vies.

Les deux amies avaient créé un petit nid dans leur maison au pays des nuages, des piles de papier trainaient par terre, des éclats de rires résonnaient, elles avaient rencontrées Temtaranne, et Madpsychohatter grâce à leur exploration de ce pays des rêves et s'étaient bien entendues, partageant leurs idées et se réunissant de temps à autre.

Pendant la nuit les maisons en pierre des filles bougèrent, fusionnant pour n'en former qu'une, phénomène assez commun en ce pays mais qui surprirent les quatre filles, le calendrier de la salle commune indiquait le 15 juillet 2015, seul objet qui n'avait pas changé, la table de la salle avait cinq chaises, à l'étage cinq chambres, cinq bureaux étaient apparu. Elles se comptèrent, elles étaient quatre alors pourquoi il y avait cinq chambres/chaises ? Alors qu'elles se posaient cette question une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains entra, un peu timide elle se dirigea vers une petite pièce qui venait juste d'apparaître, la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas c'était magique et puis c'est tout.

La jeune fille qui répond au doux nom de Kimisukiro trouva une cheminée avec un bon feu crépitant, avec des cinq fauteuils en face. Une bibliothèque trônait dans un coin remplit de livres en tout genre, fascinée elle s'approcha des étagères, pris un livre avant de s'installer devant l'âtre.

* * *

 _6 mois plus tard…_

Theta et Koscheii souriait, elles avaient fondées la fanbase, une grande communauté les avaient rejoint, mais elles n'avaient pas oubliées le pays des nuages ou elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elles eurent une idée et si elles y retournaient avec la fanbase ? Redécouvrir ce pays merveilleux ensemble, c'était envisageable.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elles préparèrent un mail à tous, et partirent en avance.

Rendez-vous au pays des nuages…


	3. 2 Décembre l'oiseau du temps

Le pays des nuages, lieu de rencontre certes des fondatrice de la fanbase mais ce pays est bien plus qu'un simple pays. Un être légendaire vivait en ces lieux, voguant aux grés de ses envies, traversant les mondes, mémorisant chaque parcelle, chaque détail. Cet être extraordinaire vivait là, s'il fallait une phrase pour le définir peut être ce sera celle-là : _un être du passé, du présent et du futur, un lien entre l'espace et le temps_. S'il fallait un mot pour le résumer se pourrait être l'oiseau du temps, enfant du phénix et de l'air, un être libre et farceur.

L'oiseau du temps avait accueilli cinq personne i mois, leur avait offert une maison aux pouvoirs immenses, bien que ces personnes soient parties durant 6 long mois, l'oiseau du temps ne les avaient pas oublié. Il avait entre-temps invité d'autres personnes qui était restés et qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il le savait c'est tout.

L'enfant du phénix survola la rivière de nuage pour aller se percher sur la maison de la fanbase, inchangé depuis tout ce temps mais qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer. Il lissa ses belles plumes dorées, il avait le temps de conter une histoire avant l'arrivée de ses premiers invités.

Voici son histoire…


	4. 3 décembre Le rêve de Shin

La neige commençait à tomber doucement des grands nuages blancs, sorte de coton de vapeur glacée qui une fois plein, déverse sur les habitants du bas ses plumes légères et froides.

Au fin fond d'une grotte un être à la peau légèrement bleutée regardait avec envie les nuages chargé de poudreuse. Il imaginait déjà les premiers flocons étoilés, légers, chutant doucement, givrant le sol et les arbres, recouvrant le monde d'un tapis immaculé, il savait qu'il hésiterait à marcher dessus de peur de souiller cette blancheur, crainte de briser l'harmonie de la nature.

Il se voyait déjà allonger dans cette eau gelée sous le ciel étoilé, il avait hâte de redevenir comme un enfant, cherchant à attraper les petits bouts de glace volant, avoir les mains et les yeux rougis par le froid, frissonner mais voulant rester dehors.

Il rouvrit les paupières, ses pupilles turquoise analysant chaque parcelle, chaque arbre, voyant sans les voir les flocons tourbillonner autours.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, le plus petit lui sourit et lui assura que demain il neigera plus longtemps.


	5. 4 décembre L'impatience de Théo

Le paladin n'était pas à l'aise, il faisait froid, humide, il détestait l'inaction. Son regard brun se tourna vers le plus jeune d'entre eux, sa nature de demi-élémentaire semblant épouser cette atmosphère, il avait enlevé sa capuche révélant les plus beaux cheveux que Théo ai pu voir de sa vie bien que ceux de leur mage semblais aussi soyeux que de la soie.

Théo regarda vers le feu, laissant son ami demi-élémentaire rêver, son compagnon nain préparait quelque chose mais quoi, telle était la question, il avait bien essayé de savoir mais son ami avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il pivota vers la forme enfouie sous d'épaisse couvertures, il reconnue la sienne d'un beau jaune or, il se doutait que la bleue marine et la brune cachait la rouge-orangée. Théo sourit tendrement, son ami demi-démon n'aimait vraiment pas le froid.


	6. 5 décembre Le calme Grunlek

Grunlek était le plus calme de la bande, il raisonnait Shin qui voulait voir la neige au plus vite, le rassurant sur sa venue. Il calmait Théo, qui, immobile s'ennuyait et quand un paladin s'ennuie la situation devient ingérable. Mais ce qu'aimait Grunlek par-dessus tout c'était observer le silence produit par leur mage recouvert des couvertures des autres ce qui avait un avantage considérable, le soir elles seraient chaudes à souhait.

Mais bien que cette paix soit agréable, il savait que son compagnon bien qu'il serve de chafaud, était malade l'hiver et qu'à chaque fois il leur faisait peur. En effet leur mage n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de passer près de la mort en hiver ruinant les rêves d'amusement de Shin, inquiétant Théo encore plus que d'habitude et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Mais cette fois il avait trouvé la solution, il avait récolté des plantes au dernier village qui renforce le corps et les défenses immunitaires. La mixture était prête, satisfait il se dirigea vers le tas d'édredons pour lui faire boire la préparation.

Grunlek préférait le bruit à un compagnon mourant.


	7. 6 décembre La flamme vacillante Bob

_Désolé pour le retard, partiels à réviser, mais là c'est bon je vous envoie les chapitres en retard_

 _celui là est un peu triste mais vous en faîtes pas rappelez vous c'est noël donc..._

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Le cœur de Balthazar se mit à battre plus lentement, il savait que cette fois ce serait la dernière, le dernier hiver en compagnie de ses compagnons. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore, cette fois il s'éteindrait comme il aurait dû le faire petit, c'était un miracle qu'une engeance d'un démon puisse survivre dû aux trop grands pouvoirs qu'il avait à l'intérieur, lui et ses semblables.

Balthazar ferma les yeux, profitant une dernière fois de la douceur des couvertures de ses compagnons, il allait les regretter mais avec son départ Shin pourra peut-être rire à nouveau sous la neige, cessé d'être un fardeau pour Théo, et arrêter d'inquiéter Grunlek quand il ne mangeait pas.

Balthazar eu un petit rire, non il ne fallait pas penser comme cela, mais quelque part cela le rassurer de se dire cela, comme ça il pouvait partir sans remord.

Il manquait d'air, mais ne s'affola pas, il savait que cette fois la mort allait gagner, doucement il referma à nouveau ses yeux et se laissa emporter.


	8. 7 décembre Flocon de vie

Grunlek, en soulevant les couches trouva son ami inerte, sans souffle, inquiet il écouta son cœur, il ne battait plus.

Il hurla à l'aide, le paladin et le demi-élémentaire se tournèrent et se précipitèrent autours du mage sans vie.

C'était trop tôt, leur ami leur faisait ce coups-là vers le milieu de l'hiver non au début.

Théo appliqua ses mains sur le torse de Bob et envoya une décharge puissante pour que le cœur puise battre à nouveau, au départ rien ne se passa, ils se demandaient si leur compagnon était vraiment mort.

Quand soudain, le corps du mage sursauta, ses poumons cherchant l'oxygène, si précieux à la vie, ses compagnons soupirèrent de soulagement, ils avaient réussi, leur ami vivait.

Le feu crépitait dans le camp, exténués les aventuriers ne dormaient cependant pas, Bob avait survécu mais pouvait faire une rechute, Grunlek lui avait fait boire sa concoction à base d'herbes médicinale, bien que le teint du mage ait repris des couleurs ils étaient encore inquiet.

Un peu plus tard, vers l'aube, Bob ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait vivant, il avait chaud, il tourna la tête vers ses compagnons qui avait fini par s'assoupir autours de lui. Il sourit tendrement, oui ils étaient là, ensemble.

Quelque chose de froid et doux se faufila dans la caverne et vint se poser sur sa joue, intrigué il se redressa délicatement, réveillant Grunlek qui fut heureux de le voir conscient.

Le mage se tourna vers son ami et avec des étoiles dans les yeux annonça d'une voix étonnamment douce

\- Grun, tu as vu ? il neige…


	9. 8 décembre Nouvelle histoire

L'oiseau du temps se tu, lissant ses plumes, son œil de flamme brilla, s'il avait pu sourire malicieusement il aurait fait.

Mais auparavant il devait aller chercher les écrivains de la fanbase qui avaient réussi à se perdre au-dessus des nuages. L'oiseau secoua la tête, franchement, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

L'enfant du feu ouvrit grand ses ailes, faisant réfléchir ses plumes de feu d'or sur les rayons du soleil, il prit appuis sur le toit pour s'élancer dans le ciel azur, ne laissant qu'une plume retombée.

Les nuages blancs et poudreux lui rappela une histoire, il a le temps de la narrer après tout, et quand il aura fini il sera sur le chemin du retour avec les gamins perdus.

Il déploya ses ailes et d'un mouvement ample commença son histoire…


	10. 9 décembre Mahyar et l'envie de jouer

Mahyar regarda dehors les gros flocons se former, ses filles jouaient dehors, emmitouflées chaudement. Soupirant il reporta son regard vers son écran, il adorait son métier mais là il voulait jouer à ces jeux sur lesquels il était en train d'écrire.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, intrigué le MJ se leva de sa chaise, regarda par le judas et vit deux jeunes, bien habillés mais pas non plus trop strict, ils semblaient jeunes, des adolescents ?

Soudain il se rappela, il avait donné rendez-vous à deux de ses fans pour discuter jeux de rôles. Il lança un « salut les gars, j'arrive dans deux minutes » à travers la porte, attrapa un manteau, un plateau et des dés et sorti de chez lui.

\- Venez on va dehors discuter, on crève de chaud dedans

Un peu surpris par la demande du MJ, les deux jeunes le suivirent et s'installèrent sur les bancs froid du parc ou deux petites filles jouaient dans la neige.

L'auteur d'Alita pencha la tête en direction de Mahyar, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il déployait un plateau sur la neige.

\- Vu que vous êtes là vous deux, autant m'aider, c'est un nouveau et vient de sortir « Bataille de neige »

\- Un jeu de rôle, cool ! mais pourquoi dehors ?

Le MJ n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, ses filles sautèrent quasiment sur lui pour jouer aussi au jeu de leur père qui ne refusa pas.

Une fois installé dans la poudreuse, Mahyar sourit, pas sadiquement, mais plutôt amusé, ce qui fit frissonné tout le monde de joie, si Mahyar trouvait cela amusant ils allaient en pâtirent mais bien rire.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, commençons la partie…


	11. 10 décembre Fred et Seb en tournage

Un jeune homme jouait aux jeux vidéo, il râlait parfois, riait souvent, un autre rire venait s'ajouter au premier, et au milieu de tout cela un bruit se faisait entendre et les rires reprenaient de plus belle.

Fred alias joueur du grenier s'amusait beaucoup sur ce nouveau jeu, bon pas si neuf que cela mais moins pourri que certains.

A côté de lui, tenant la perche, se tenait Seb, lançant quelques blagues par ci par là, à l'opposé de lui ce tenait l'autre membre du joueur du grenier (nom de la chaîne), calme avec une lueur vive dans le regard.

La neige tardait à apparaître mais le froid était là, ils devaient faire des prises dehors mais aucun des trois ne voulaient faire le premier pas alors ils faisaient tout ce qui devait être fait à l'intérieur mais le contenu intérieur se finissait vite.

Au bout d'un moment, Seb pris son écharpe, son gros manteau et son matériel et se jeta dehors, on l'entendit crier aux deux autres qu'il ne faisait pas si froid en fin de compte, et bien sur ces derniers sans se méfier sortirent sans manteau mais avec une petite laine, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : 10 minutes plus tard chocolat chaud et dessins animés pour les deux téméraires.

Seb les taquina toute la soirée mais s'occupa d'eux jusqu'au soir. Ils étaient ces amis mais la prochaine fois il préciserait « prenez vos manteaux ! »


	12. 11 décembre Fanta et Bob surprise

Un jeune homme s'avançait dans les rues de Rennes, il avait voulu faire une surprise à son ami qui habitait en métropole, mais là il regrettait, il avait froid, à la réunion il ne fait pas trop froid. Son portable vibra, qui avait la gentillesse de le contacté dans ce froid polaire ? il fut surpris de voir un texto de Seb, en effet Seb discutait plus avec son comparse qu'avec lui par texto, mais cela arrivait et c'était généralement pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Fanta ouvrit le message qui contenait une photo de Fred, Karim et Seb, les deux premiers souriant, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures avec une tasse de chocolat surement, accompagné d'un message « attention si tu viens les esquimaux ont oublié leurs manteaux ^^ »

Riant à demi, le réunionnais répondit et se dirigea vers la maison de son ami, il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment. Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre jeune homme, frêle, aux cheveux noirs et au regard joueur et sérieux. A chaque fois que Fanta voyait Bob c'était la même chose, il savait à l'avance qu'ils allaient s'amuser mais aussi que le temps ne serait plus aussi froid, (car Bob est un grand enfant et les enfants sont toujours enthousiastes quand ils voient leurs amis et ne peuvent s'empêcher de leur montrer leurs nouveaux jeux vidéo.)*

\- Surprise mon petit Bob, c'est Fanta noël en avance

\- Allez rentre au lieu de geler

Bob était toujours en train de rire quand Fanta referma la porte et il riait lui aussi, le rire de son ami était contagieux.

* * *

*C _ette partie entre parenthèse évite les dérives de la phrase d'avant (c'est noël et je pratique de l'amitié pas autre chose)_


	13. 12 décembre Krayn et la neige

Une lumière tamisée se faufilait à travers les panneaux des volets d'une chambre dans Lyon, peu importe l'endroit, et peu importe la chambre, c'était juste un abri pour la nuit, un abri qui était témoin d'éclats de rires de l'homme en face d'un écran d'ordinateur, témoin de phrases sensées, ou totalement déjantées. Mais, là les éclats de rires et les phrases de tout genre s'étaient tus, seul un jeune homme, les bras croisés derrière la tête, regarder le plafond, il s'était couché vers 2h du matin ce qui était exceptionnel, avait dormi mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé il hésitait, qu'es ce qu'il allait faire ?

Se levant tranquillement, il pris le temps de s'étirer comme un chat, et ouvrit les volets. Il resta subjuguer face au paysage, c'était Lyon mais sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse blanche, les décorations brillaient sous le soleil matinal, la neige était immaculée. Krayn respira un grand coup, le froid s'infiltrant dans ses poumons, un froid glacé, qui semblais changé le gout de l'air et ramener les gens au temps d'autrefois. Le streamer se précipita dehors, attrapa au passage son manteau, et couru à l'extérieur, le froid le pris mais il était tellement heureux qu'il n'y fit pas attention, sa respiration se transformant en buée au fur et à mesure. Il enregistra tout ce qu'il voyait, redécouvrait comme sensation et ce soir il racontera tout à ses viewers.

Mais pour l'instant Krayn redevenait un enfant, il était seul au milieu de Lyon, trop tôt encore pour les travailleurs, mais pour l'aube et Krayn c'était l'instant magique où tout est figé dans la glace et que le monde montre sa magie.


	14. 13 décembre 9 personnes restantes

L'oiseau du temps avait fini son ramassage, il ne restait que Peter Queen, Elwensà l'elfe dessinatrice, juliabakura, Shueino et le cast d'Aventures. Il irait les chercher après il devait d'abord déposer ce petit monde près de la maison qui devait avoir grandi en plus.

Avec délicatesse il se posa et de son aile fit glisser garçon et fille de son dos, Figaro, qui descendit en dernière, fut la seule à entendre le message de l'oiseau « désoler, j'ai rectifié, merci de rester lire cela m'encourage ».

Et d'un coup d'aile il partit chercher les neuf personnes restantes, et de sa voix mélodieuse commença une autre histoire...


	15. 14 décembre La neige et Shin

Shin tapotait les formes de sa muraille blanche, il devait la faire plus grande pour éviter de se faire toucher. Il y mettait tout son cœur, comblait un trou, faisait pousser un mur à droite, construisait un abri à gauche. A la fin sa forteresse ressemblait plus à un château fort à taille réelle, qu'a un simple mur de bataille de boule de neige.

Shin regarda dehors, le sol d'un blanc immaculé éclairait la clairière, il se revoyait enfant avec ses frères et sœurs, jouant avec la neige, ses petits pieds crissant dans la poudreuse, la neige froide et douce sur son visage, les rires cristallins et…

Shin fut tiré de sa rêverie par une boule de neige bien placé, dans sa figure, furieux il fixa intensément son ami en toge rouge qui riait aux éclats. Grunlek lui avait donné un remède contre sa maladie de l'hiver et où il avait failli mourir i peine quelque jours et depuis le mage se portait bien, ce qui ne déplaisait à personne bien sûr.

Shin eut une idée, la neige c'était bien des cristaux de glace non ? il se concentra, puisant dans sa psyché, sourit à Bob tordu de rire et abattit toute la neige sur ce dernier.

\- Ça c'était pour toute les fois où tu nous as fait peur, crétin !

Shin avait dit cela en riant tellement fort qu'il réussit à cacher le rire de son compagnon enneigé d'où sortaient la tête et les mains.

Shin aimait la neige et les rires, il était heureux d'être avec ses amis précieux.


	16. 15 décembre le marché de Grunlek

Les étalages du village dégageaient des senteurs parfumées aux passants, les piégeant grâce aux sensations, faisant émerger des effluves de souvenirs, l'odeur épicée des aromates berçant les sens, les conversations des personnes aux alentours se transformant en discussions chaleureuses, presque étouffées. Les odeurs embrouillaient les esprits, certain voyaient les plats fumants de leur enfance, ne savant plus d'où ni de quelle période, d'autres se laissaient tout simplement emporter par cette musique olfactive, les enfants observaient avec leurs yeux pleins d'étoiles les colonnes de nourritures dispersées sur les stands, les odeurs froides et chaudes se mélangeant formant d'autres saveurs.

Grunlek aimait se promener dans les marchés, surtout proche de noël, l'émergence des odeurs le transportait ailleurs loin de tout et si proche de tout à la fois. Il aimait se perdre dans la foule, se laissant tenter par tel ou tel produits, vérifiant s'il n'avait rien oublié, prenant des choses en plus, juste comme cela.

Une fois son tour fini, il se dirigea vers la forêt, serrant contre lui les produits encore remplis de chaleur humaine ou du four, il devait à présent trouver un arbre, un bel arbre, bien touffu et grand. Il trouva le parfait candidat quand le soleil se coucha, mais peu importe, il déposa ses couses et commença à décorer le conifère, ce qui lui pris une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ses compagnons devaient s'inquiéter mais il continua jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait, à l'aurore Grunlek déposa les présents de ses amis et se dirigea vers un tas de bois où il entreprit de réchauffer ses achats.

Il s'avait que l'odeur allait Les attirer, gourmands comme ils étaient, c'était presque noël, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de Les faire saliver juste avant l'heure.


	17. 16 décembre Le choix de Théo

Théo aimait l'hiver, on pas a cause de la neige, ni à cause du festin que Grunlek préparait mais c'était une saison où il pouvait faire un bilan de l'année, seul avec lui même, être en harmonie avec la nature, le froid de l'hiver s'infiltrant sous sa tunique lui rappelant des souvenirs, c'était en cette saison qu'il était devenu paladin et qu'il avait recontré Grunlek...

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Je pars vers de nouveaux pays_**

Il se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier, il allait rentrer dans l'église de la Lumière, son rêve allait se réaliser, il se souvenait de ses sensations d'alors, impatient et calme, peur et joie

 ** _Où le ciel est bleu, dites que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie_**

Ses pas résonnés dans le hall du monument, il voyait l'autel, le prête, Viktor, il lui adressa un un sourire cripsé, il allait devenir paladin et son mentor rajouter à son tableau de chasse des choses raté la mention "A échoué à empêcher Théo de devenir paladin"

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais_**  
 ** _Le soleil est mon guide et moi je m'en vais_**

Son coeur battait à la chamad, c'était déjà finit mais il en gardais un souvenir impérissable, il se leva fièrement et croisa le regard de Viktor, quelque partt il s'en voulait de lui faire cela mais il allait lui montrer que son père et lui avaient tort.

 ** _Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire_**  
 ** _Car il n'y a rien de mieux que de se revoir_**  
 ** _Peu importe ce qui nous sépare_**

La lumière du soleil lui fit mal aux yeux, il ne vit pas la foule qui l'aclamait mais il l'entendait, il retient que la première personne qu'il vit était un nain au bras de fer au visage calme.

 ** _Vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires_**  
 ** _Oh ça me fait chaud au coeur_**

 ** _Alors dites-leur que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Je pars vers de nouveaux amis_**

Pourquoi il ne savait pas, mais sa journée lui sembla étrange, il ne cesser de penser à cette personne, au bout d'un moment, il se leva du banquet et sous les yeux effarés des autres paladins, il se dirigea dans la direction d'où était parti le nain.

 _ **Et dormir sous les étoiles**_  
 _ **C'est mon idéal**_  
 _ **Sous la lune qui protège mes nuits**_

Le courant était tout de suite passé malgré leurs différences, ils avaient vécus ensemble, avaient noué une confiance réciproque entre eux, Théo avait finalement trouvé la vie qu'il souhaitait, il était paladin et avait un ami qui ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

 ** _Ni la neige et la pluie changeront ma vie_**  
 ** _Le soleil se lèvera, c'est écrit_**  
 ** _Le vent qui frôle mon visage réchauffe mon coeur_**  
 ** _Je pars vers un avenir meilleur_**

L'église de la lumière avait essayé de le reprendre, de le raisonner mais Grunlek était là, veillait sur lui autant que Théo veillait sur lui. Il se dresserait toujours entre ses enemis et ses amis.

 ** _Car c'est vrai je m'en vais et je souris_**  
 ** _C'est vrai, je m'en vais_**

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Je suis impatient d'arriver_**  
 ** _Vers un ciel toujours bleu, oui je m'en vais_**  
 ** _J'ai du bon temps à partager_**

Le temps avait passé, ils avaient rencontrés Bob et Shin, ils s'étaient complétés, ils se chamaillaient mais la philosophie de Théo ne changea jamais : il les protégerait.

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Je suis impatient de rentrer_**  
 ** _Sous le soleil qui descend, oui je m'en vais_**  
 ** _Vers le bonheur à partager_**  
 ** _Oui je m'en vais_**

Théo se leva, il était temps de rejoindre Grunlek et son festin, Bob et Shin, il devait juste allait chercher leurs cadeaux au village, il serait vite de retour.

 ** _Dites que je m'en vais_**


	18. Petit problème de connexion réseau

bonjour a tous

je sais j'ai du retard mais j'ai des problème de connexion, vous en faîte pas demain (le 20) je vous envoit le retard vu que je retrouve une vrai connexion

encore désolé


	19. 17 décembre Silence serein (Bob)

Le mage du groupe marchait seul dans la forêt blanche, son souffle chaud se mêlant à l'air froid, il réfléchissait, son esprit vagabondait, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait la neige, l'hiver et noël sans être malade.

Il respira profondément, il entendait la chanson de Théo au loin, son ami ne chantait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait c'était une horreur, mis à part cette chanson Théo chantait faux.

Bob se laissa bercer par le rythme de la voix de son compagnon et le son de la nature, son esprit ailleurs, il s'assit sur un rocher et ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir son sang battre dans ses veines, son cœur cogné contre sa poitrine, il se sentait vivant, il entendait Théo s'approcher, il devait avoir finir sa chanson, il humait le festin de Grunlek, l'odeur des épices et des noix caramélisées, une main se posa sur son épaule, il ouvrit les yeux, Shin se tenait là avec une boule de neige.

Alors que les trois compagnons s'éloignaient un oiseau immense fendit le ciel, rouge et doré.


	20. 18 décembre Croissants et café

Un homme en noir marchait dans Lyon, des dès dans la main, il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis dans moins d'une heure, il s'arrêta dans une boulangerie attiré par un croissant fumant.

Fred et Seb du grenier chercher leur ami Mahyar, ils avaient déposé le plus jeune chez le streamer et étaient partis à leur rendez-vous.

Ils finirent par le trouver devant une tasse de café et un croissant déjà bien entamé, avec un sourire ils s'assirent à la table du MJ et commandèrent eux aussi.

L'oiseau du temps s'installa sur l'épaule de l'homme au bouc noir qui le caressa distraitement, les trois hommes finirent leur repas et suivirent le bel oiseau vers l'appartement de leur ami.


	21. 19 décembre Krayn, Bob et Noël

Krayn avait reçu Bob chez lui, ils devaient se coordonner pour que leur nouveaux personnages de star wars soient à la fois cohérent et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur l'histoire vécues de leurs héros.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des fêtes de noël principalement que le streamer allait passer à streamer et que le plus jeune allait passer en famille.

Les deux attendaient Fred, Seb et Mahyar, qui les appelèrent en bas de l'immeuble, ils descendirent intrigués. Arrivés en bas Bob se stoppa, il avait vu sur l'épaule de Mahyar un oiseau aux ailes dorés et rouge ressemblant au phénix.

\- Ferme la bouche Bob tu vas gober une mouche rigola Fred

Une fois les explications faîtes, ils s'envolèrent vers le pays de l'oiseau du temps.


	22. 20 décembre Noël surprise ?

La maison sur les nuages ressemblait maintenant plus à un manoir qu'a une chaumière, les couloirs dégageaient un prélude de chaleur, telle une odeur de réconfort et de bienvenue en longeant les corridors colorés reflétant l'impression de chaleur, on pouvait apercevoir les meubles en bois sombre, sculptés de manière harmonieuses et délicates.

Des décorations de noël tapissaient les murs orangés, vert, ambre et rouge carmin, ajoutant l'esprit des fêtes au lieu chargé d'histoire. Une odeur alléchante menait le visiteur à la grande salle illuminée, une lueur belle, dorée captant le regard des curieux, les alimentant en curiosité pour qu'ils poussent la lourde porte en chêne. Les effluves sucrées léchaient les parois, se baladaient à leurs grés, hypnotisant quiconque passait par là.

Le cast d'aventure furent de ceux-là, le plus jeune d'entre eux fut le premier, il avait à peine posé un pied sur l'imposante marche de pierre que l'odeur des épices le firent saliver et sans attendre ses amis il s'élança dans le couloir remplit d'odeurs, il fut suivit de près par le végétarien, qui fut attirer par la saveur de la tisane aux abricots. Il ne restait plus que Fred et Seb du grenier avec leur MJ Mahyar sur le palier, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ces deux-là ne changerait pas de sitôt, mais ils furent happé tout de même à travers les couloirs enluminés.

L'oiseau, quant à lui, parti chercher les deux écrivains restant, leur calendrier devait être bientôt fini…


	23. 21 décembre Cadeaux de Shin

Le festin de Grunlek était délicieux, Théo, Shinddha et Bob avaient savourer chaque morceaux fumants, l'eau et l'alcool avait été bu rapidement (bien qu'il y en ai eu peu, le nain ne voulait pas qu'à noël tout le monde soit saoul), suite à cela tout le monde fut silencieux, appréciant le calme de cette nuit magique pour tous, aucun ennuis (pour une fois), aucun démons/humains fous etc. à leur trousse, cette nuit était calme et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Shin s'éloigna de ses amis un instant, il leur avait sculpté a chacun un présent dans un bois rare que le demi-élémentaire gardait précieusement sur lui, quand il revint parmi eux il leur tendit timidement un paquet chacun, celui de Théo emballé dans un papier jaune ocre renfermé une épée pendentif, tous les détails y étaient gravés avec minutie, celui de Bob dans un papier flamboyant contenait un pendentif en forme de flamme, là encore les détails y était présent, celui de Grunlek subjugua tout le monde, enveloppé dans un papier vert émeraude trônait la plus jolie statuette d'une louve, un de ses yeux était barré de cicatrices sans que cela ne semble la gêner, les détails de sa fourrure et des yeux était si fin que l'on pourrai croire que la statuette puisse prendre vie immédiatement.

\- Désolé je ne sais pas si cela convient mais c'est la seule forme a laquelle j'ai pensé pour toi, mais si ça ne te plait pas je peux…

\- Non, non shin c'est… très beau merci beaucoup.


	24. 22 décembre Cadeaux de Théo

Théo observait son pendentif offert par son ami, il l'aimait déjà beaucoup, il espérait que ces cadeaux leur plaise à eux aussi.

Il avait beaucoup cherché pour chacun d'entre eux, à chaque fois qu'il pensé avoir trouvé il secouait la tête et abandonnait l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il faut dire que les membres de son groupe était un tant soit peu disparate, un nain au bras de fer cuisinier à ses heures, gentil comme tout mais qui peut se mettre en colère si l'on touche à des innocents (humains ou animal) ou à ces amis, un demi-élémentaire, mystérieux, silencieux, calme, doué avec ses mains, virtuose de l'arc et un demi-démon, bavard, fragile, érudit, dangereux s'il s'énerve.

Le paladin avait cherché longtemps mais avait enfin trouvé ce qui pourrai les convenir, il rangea son propre cadeau et sorti de sa besace trois paquets qu'il remit à ses compagnons.

Shin reçu un ouvrage sur les arcs et la manière de les entretenir, ouvrage qui disparut avec son nouveau propriétaire en haut du sapin illuminé par Grunlek, qui reçut, quant à lui, un livre de recette de tous les pays, Bob eu aussi un volume sur les herbes médicinales, qui disparut lui aussi avec son propriétaire au pied de l'arbre sur lequel était déjà le demi-élémentaire.


	25. 23 décembre Cadeau de Bob

Bob était heureux avec ses cadeaux, il aimait quand Grunlek faisait la cuisine, quand Shin sculpté et quand Théo ne savait pas quoi ouvrir et au final achetait toujours des livres, passionnant qui plus est.

Il était toujours un peu triste à cette période et là il l'était encore plus car d'habitude il était aux portes de la mort et n'avait jamais pensé à faire de cadeaux à ses amis.

Bien sûr il avait été en ville, il avait flâné, joué, courtisé, cherché mais n'avait rien trouvé, il avait suivi Théo dans ses recherches, avait bien rit quand il s'était exclamé « voilà qui ferait plaisir à Shin ! » en brandissant une hachette ou encore « pour Bob ce serait parfait » en agitant un chapeau emplumé bien trop coloré, mais le mieux c'était Grunlek, il avait déniché, il ne savait où, un pot de graisse pour astiquer le métal en déclamant « pour le bras de Grun ce serait parfait ». Bob était plié en deux tellement il riait et avait perdu Théo dans la foule.

Au final le mage n'avait rien acheté, rejetant sa tête contre le bois de l'arbre et serrant son collier dans son poing, il eut une idée. Le pyromancien se concentra profondément, et grâce à sa magie décrivit dans le ciel des courbes flamboyantes, des arcs enflammés, telles des fées de flammes parcourant la voûte céleste. Les flammes léchaient le sol et les cieux sans bruler qui que ce soit, elles s'élevaient si haut que parfois elles semblaient aussi lointaines qu'une étoile mais autant brillantes que ces dernières.

Le spectacle dura plusieurs minutes avant que dans une énorme explosion éblouissante les flammes s'éteignent, laissant les compagnons du mage ravis de cette nuit de noël.

Alors que le sommeil prenait les aventuriers en flagrant délit, l'oiseau du temps achevait sa course avant de lancer son ultime histoire de l'année…


End file.
